Renegades: Impact
by Primal WolfBlood
Summary: It's 2013, and Velvet Sky is once again chasing TNA's prestigious Knockouts Championship. Little does she know that her ambition will lead her into danger when a mysterious agent comes knocking.
1. Fall 1

Takeover: Renegades

*DISCLAIMER: THE VIEWS SHARED IN THIS STORY ARE AT TIMES, VERY EXTREME AND UNREASONABLE. HOWEVER, SUCH OPINIONS ARE THOSE ONLY OF THE CHARACTERS, AND NOT THE PEOPLE THEMSELVES. THE CHARACTERS ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL, BUT BASED UPON REAL PEOPLE AND EVENTS. THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

We begin in 2013. Velvet Sky is once again, pursuing the Knockouts Championship, the greatest prize in all of women's wrestling. But what she doesn't know is that the advice of just one person could change her life forever.

As Velvet returned to the locker room having lost a title rematch to the seemingly-crazed Mickie James, she was stopped by somebody she didn't recognise. 'Uh hi, are you new here?' 'You could say that. I came to speak to you Velvet.' 'Me?'

'Yes you. Now listen to me – I can see how good you are at wrestling.' 'Oh, thanks.' 'And I know that losing your title must be frustrating.' 'Well it is, yeah, but' 'Join with me then. I can help you to achieve your ambitions. My name is Phil – I'm the lead agent for Renegades Universal Management.'

'What kind of things do you do?' He then smiled to himself. 'Velvet, we are the lead negotiators in all of wrestling. All over the world, we have wrangled title matches for all sorts of people, no matter their stature in a company.' 'Why have I never heard of you or your company then?'

'It's a curious thing – we don't tend to appear on any search engines. But we do have good things said about us from a number of clients.' He then handed Velvet a bundle of papers. 'Listen, I appreciate your offer – I'll have a think about it.' Phil responded by handing her another slip of paper. 'If you want to negotiate, call this number and ask for King.'

'King? An… interesting name.' 'It's what the guys and girls back at the office call me – it's due to my record of recruiting the most successful clients. Look after yourself – I saw that knee playing up.' 'Thanks.' Phil then left, as Velvet watched on, smiling.

Later that day

Velvet was sat in the canteen, when Chris Sabin walked by, and saw her looking at the papers. 'Hey Jamie, what's up?' 'Just looking at this – some agent swung by earlier after my match, he wants me to become his client.'

Chris then took a look at one of the papers. 'This guy certainly seems to know what he's doing.' 'True. I'm just not sure about him – he seemed slightly.. I dunno, weird.' 'Weird how?' 'Just that he appeared from nowhere, they don't appear on any kind of search, and I can't get in contact with any of his clients – I've got the phone numbers of Angelina and Winter, and neither of them are picking up.'

'Perhaps they've changed their numbers?' 'I suppose. I just have a bad feeling about this.' Chris then took the phone number from her pocket. 'This his number?' 'The number of the company it sounds like. That's another thing – he said when I phone up, to ask for King.'

Chris then got up. 'I'm going to give him a ring – arrange a meeting, then see what his place is about. I'll get some info and report back.' 'Thanks Chris.' After they kissed, Sabin walked off, dialing as he did.

The next morning, in Detroit

Sabin arrived in Detroit, and was quickly able to find the building. '63A. Let's go in shall we?' He then walked up to the reception of the bronzed, professional-looking building. 'Hi, I arranged a meeting with King?' 'Certainly, give me a moment.' The woman then looked down at her phone, smiling. 'King, your 11am meeting is here.' 'Thank you, send them in.' She then put the phone down. 'You can go in now. He's up the stairs, Room 26B.' 'Thanks.'

As Sabin walked into the room, it was pristine, white, with four women all dressed exactly the same: black blouse, white suit jacket, white trousers, and white boots. As he walked through, a man, just below 6'5" approached him, clean shaven, with a big build. 'Hi, you must be Joshua Harter, am I right?' 'Yes, but I generally go by my ring name, Chris Sabin.'

Phil smiled. 'Ok Mr. Sabin, right this way.' As Sabin entered the office, the door closed. 'What was that?' 'Sorry, we've been having a couple of problems with the windows – some of them don't close properly.' 'You might want to get that checked out.' 'We are in the process of doing that. Now why don't you tell me why you came here on behalf of your wife?'

'Jamie… sorry, Velvet, is too trusting at times. I want to know all about what you do here.' 'What I do here is I take the best wrestlers on the planet, and I get them the recognition they deserve. I get them pay rises, I get them title shots, but most of all, I get them noticed.'

'Noticed?' 'Noticed. They don't just receive one opportunity, they receive many. They become the faces of their companies. When people sign to us, the higher-ups, the chief executives, the bookers, the agents, all the way up to the owners, they all take notice. They want the people we manage to be promoting their company.'

'Let me guess – because they work for you.' 'No, it's their talent. You could do worse than joining yourself Mr. Sabin – you and your lady are the kind of people we are after. Fantastic wrestlers, great athletes, but who have been pushed down the pecking order due to the bigger stars arriving.'

Sabin then nodded. 'I'll talk to Jamie about it. Thanks for having me.' As Sabin went to leave, the door appeared to be jammed. 'Hey, could you help me get out here?' Phil then stood up. 'I forgot to tell you Chris – you're not leaving until we have what we want.' Sabin was then handcuffed, and lead away.

Two days later

As Sabin walked through his apartment door back at home, Velvet immediately hugged him. 'I was worried sick about you – you weren't answering your phone.' 'I'm sorry, My phone ran out, and I was having some meetings with the guy from that Renegade management place.'

'Oh right?' 'I think it's brilliant. I think you'd fit right in there – he seems passionate about bringing together the greatest wrestlers in the world to do what they do best, and it sounds like he wants to help this company become the best it could possibly be.'

'Sounds exciting I suppose.' 'I brought home a contract just in case you wanted to sign.' 'I'll think about it thanks. It sounds like you've already signed.' 'I said I wouldn't sign until I knew your decision. There's an offer on the table for me though. Get this – they ask for 8% of each date's rate, increasing to 10% if I become a champion within 6 months. And if I'm not a champion in a year, I can get out of the contract free of charge.'

'You seem suspiciously positive.' 'I was wary until I met the guy in person. He seems a bit… grand at first, but he's good when you get to know him.' 'Well I've got two matches tonight – it's the last day of the tapings, and I've got a #1 Contender's match. After that, I'll think about signing.'

That night, Velvet wrestled twice, with Chris by her side. Taking on ODB firstly, she won an even match-up with a schoolgirl pin. Then, later in the night, she had her #1 Contenders match against Gail Kim, but was defeated by the Eat Defeat, leading to Gail receiving a title shot at Slammiversary against Mickie.

As Velvet left the ring with Chris, she pushed her hair back, and looked at him. 'Chris, pack your bags – I'm going to negotiate with R.U.M.' 'Great – I promise you won't regret that.' As Velvet walked off, Chris got his phone out. 'She's coming sir. Packing our bags now. Of course. I'll tell her.'

While they were packing, Velvet seemed excited, wearing a loose black shirt and jeans. 'So you think that he'll cut us a better deal?' 'I reckon so. He seemed excited in the potential of having us both in the organisation. Apparently he could get me a world title shot.'

'Seriously? That would be amazing. I can just see your name in lights – TNA World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Sabin. And I'll probably get another chance at the Knockouts Championship. How long do I need to pack for?' 'Probably a couple of days – they've got a uniform policy there.' 'Cool. I suppose I could wear a nice jacket or something. Will I be wrestling?'

'Probably best to include some ring gear anyway.' Once Velvet and Chris had packed, they loaded their bags into the car, and then drove off. 'Did you contact them?' 'Of course. They are expecting us in about 8 hours.'

The next morning

After booking into a hotel for the night, they were up at the crack of dawn the next morning to go for the meeting. As they entered, Velvet waltzed over to the desk. 'Hey, we're looking for somebody called Phil. He calls himself King?' 'Certainly.' The same woman from when Chris was there made a phone call. 'Hi, we have a Jamie Szantyr here? Certainly King.' She put the phone down, and then stared at the former KO champion. 'He is expecting you – Room 26.'

As the two of them entered the room, they were immediately surrounded by multiple individuals, all wearing lab coats. 'What's going on?' A thick fog then filled the room, and both Chris and Velvet fell asleep, as Phil walked in, wearing gloves and a face mask. 'Ah good, we have what we wanted. Take them both to Lab 2, and give this serum to Chris.'

When Velvet woke up, she had been led into a room with several industrial-sized test tubes dotted around. Chris was sat next to her, smiling, as she panicked. 'What's going on Chris?' Phil then came over. 'Dear Velvet, we have you trapped now.' 'What did you do to him?'

'Seeing as it's happening to you soon as well, there's no harm in revealing I suppose. We brought Chris here on his visit, and… let's say we converted him.' 'How?' 'We injected him – it's one of our many methods of execution. And you will join him now.'

'No! You're not doing this to me! Not now not' Velvet was then injected in the side of the neck by a green fluid, and immediately fainted. 'Put her back in her chair. And don't take your eyes off of her.' 'Yes King.'

40 minutes later

Velvet was awake, but completely different. As she awoke, her eyes were the same colour, but faded. She seemed confused at first. 'Where am I?' Phil then walked over to her. 'Velvet, my name is Phil. Welcome to Renegades Universal Management. You and your lovely boyfriend here both belong to me now. I am your manager, and your master. Now stand.'

She then did that, seemingly not in control of her own body. As she did, her body convulsed in pain, before she looked at him again, a smirk on her face. 'How may I serve you mastet?' 'Together, we are taking over the wrestling universe. I already had one of your… colleagues, so I was already well-set.'

Mickie James then walked in, smiling, with her hair in a high ponytail. 'In a moment, Mickie will introduce you to your new life. First of all though, I want you to sign this contract, and then give me all the details to your bank account. I want account numbers, pin numbers, the lot.'

Velvet then wrote the numbers down, slowly but surely, and signed the contract. 'Good girl. I will see you when you get back.' 'Yes sir.' As she left, Chris smiled. 'Good job Mr. Sabin.' 'Thank you sir. I will serve you loyally.'

When Velvet returned, she was no longer wearing her street clothes, instead being surround by only a bikini and underwear. Phil then smiled. 'When I tell you I want something, you do it immediately. Understand?' Velvet nodded, and Mickie walked up behind her.

'Mickie, tie her hair up for me.' 'Yes sir.' Mickie then took a black hair bobble from her pocket, and pulled Velvet's hair up, tying it up in a high ponytail. Phil then got his next order ready. 'I need a stressbust. Mickie, I want to play with your hair.'

Shockingly, Mickie walked straight to him, smiling as Phil started playing with her hair, letting it down, tying it back various ways. After nearly 10 minutes of this, he turned to Velver. 'Velvet Sky, I want to play with your hair.'

Velvet walked up, and turned straight around, allowing her new master to do whatever he liked to her. For minutes after minutes he did it, with her expression not once changing. Once he was done, her hair was down again, and he stroked the top of her head. 'Velvet, I want you to come to bed with me. You will now be not only a wrestler, but also a slave. A slave to men, the better gender. Mickie, I want you to clean up the entire ground floor.' 'Yes Master.' As Mickie left the room, Velvet was taken upstairs, with Chris and Phil dragging her using a chain and dog collar.

The next morning

A meeting was called early. Velvet was wearing the same shirt and jeans as the previous day, but had more suggestive body language. Mickie and Chris were also there, along with two of the assistants.

'Step one of our plan is complete. Chris, Velvet, welcome – you will make very good recruits. The next tapings are in two weeks' time. Chris, you have a match for the X-Division Championship against Kenny King. Once you have won the title, you will immediately cash it in for a shot at the World Championship.' 'As you command.'

'Mickie, you will defend your title against Gail Kim. Once you have done that, you are to immediately challenge Velvet to a title match, and then lose the title to her. Do you understand?' 'I understand my role sire.'

'Velvet, you will defeat Brooke Tessmacher. When Chris challenges Bully Ray, you will attack Bully with a lead pipe – I will arrange for it to be no DQ. Chris will win the title, and then you and he will form an X each with your arms. Do I make myself clear?' 'Must obey.'

'Good. Chris, Velvet, your new ring gear will arrive within the next 7 days. I want you both to train. Train with the new style and moves which I have laid out for you. Velvet, your new finisher will be a twisting Brainbuster called the VVB – standing for Velvet's Vile Brainbuster. This piece of paper contains the rest of your new moveset.'

As Velvet received the paper, Phil looked at Chris. 'You haven't been left out Chris. You possess great agility and power. Therefore, your main finisher will be a Double Underhook Piledriver, called the Sabin RG Driver. You may also use another finisher – a Sunset Flip Powerbomb called the Sabin Bomb. Here is your set.'

As he took that, Mickie walked to her master. 'And what about me?' 'Mickie, I have a different role for you. Your contract will soon expire, so I want you to drop the title to Velvet. When you drop the title, that will be your last appearance for the company, before your contract expires. Under no circumstances do you re-sign with the company. Velvet and Chris will be our faces in the company, you will stay by my side.'

'You two will move out of your current home, and move into an apartment near here. The apartment will be set up with a gym, and a punchbag, among other equipment.' As Mickie smiled, the meeting drew to a close. 'My assistants will take you down to the Survival Zone. You will undergo a full medical first, and any issues will be dealt with. Now both of you go.'

As they were marched to the Survival Zone, their new master smiled. 'Mickie, take Velvet's bank card along with these details, and withdraw all the funds from her bank account. Do I make myself clear?' 'Yes.' He then whipped her exposed back, the leather whip bouncing off of her bronzed body. 'Honorific.' 'Sorry master. Yes master.' 'Good.' Mickie walked off, to do as she was told. Meanwhile, the receptionist walked into the room.

'Ah Jessie, what do you have for me?' 'I have sent an agent out to your next target sir. Do you want her bringing in immediately?' 'Turn her into a sleeper agent.' 'Yes King. I will get onto it right away.'

25 minutes later

Mickie walked back in, with all the money. 'Master, it is here.' 'How much?' '$3,876,252.' 'That will do.' He then received a phone call. 'Hello. You have something to tell me? That's fine – just strap it up. The bandages are in the 2nd draw down in the Survival Control Centre. Good.'

He then put the phone down, as a friend walked in. 'Hey Phil, that didn't sound too positive. What's up?' 'The medical found that Velvet's damaged her left MCL. We're getting it strapped up for her. She can still train like normal.' 'You mean, she will train like normal.' 'Exactly.'

'I just came to run through the arrangements with you about Velvet.' '$2000 a night, no more than once a fortnight.' 'Come on, that price.' '$2000, or you don't get your dream. We agreed that price previously.' The man then got his money out. 'Fine - $2000.' 'I'll give you a date within 48 hours.'

7 days later

Phil walked down to the survival zone, and found Velvet hard at work. Her ring gear looked similar to previously, but the pinks and purples had been replaced by a dark blue, while the mini-skirt now had the letter "R.U.M" on the rear.

As he sat down, she was busy beating up a target, beating them unconscious with aggressive knee strikes, roundhouse kicks, and some powerbombs. Velvet then dragged her opponent up, and lifted them up, before drilling them into the mat with her VVB finisher, getting a count of 10.

As he watched this, Phil was very much satisfied with his work. 'I knew bringing her in would work. And when she's completely brainwashed, then she'll truly be all mine.'

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Fall 2

Renegade Impact

*DISCLAIMER: THE VIEWS SHARED IN THIS STORY ARE AT TIMES, VERY EXTREME AND UNREASONABLE. HOWEVER, SUCH OPINIONS ARE THOSE ONLY OF THE CHARACTERS, AND NOT THE PEOPLE THEMSELVES. THE CHARACTERS ARE ENTIRELY FICTIONAL, BUT BASED UPON REAL PEOPLE AND EVENTS. THANK YOU AND ENJOY!

 **Chapter 2**

The day of the next tapings, Velvet, Chris, and Mickie were all ready for their jobs. Chris was now wearing black ¾ length trousers as his gear, with Phil staying hidden to avoid suspicion. As they walked through, Taryn Terrell noticed Velvet's new black lipstick and red and black gear.

'Hey Velvel, I see you got some new gear. You look somehow different.' 'I'm not, I've just put on some more muscle – I've been training.' 'Oh that's great. You're on straight after Chris – you think he's getting the belt?' 'Sure. Listen, I'll catch up with you later.' 'Ok. Great – catch you later.'

Chris was up first, against Kenny King and a late addition in Manik. Kenny was able to get the upper hand for most of the match, with Chris having to kick out of two Blockbusters and a Royal Flush.

As the match ended, King hit the Royal Flush onto Manik, but Chris immediately knocked the champion out with a Lariat, followed by a Cradle Shock, before throwing King out of the ring. He then hooked Manik up, and hit the Sabin RG Driver onto Manik, and pinned him with one finger, to take the title.

After the match, he grabbed his title from the referee, and took a microphone. 'Hulk Hogan, get out here now – I want a World Championship match.' As Hogan didn't come out, Sabin dragged King back into the ring, and powerbombed him, before getting a chair from underneath the ring, and starting to smack his opponents with it.

This brought Hogan out, and Sabin threatened him immediately with the chair. 'I'll tell you what brother, you've changed. And not for the better. You've developed a horrible mean streak, and I don't like it brother. So you think you deserve a title shot from one match? Well pack your bags jack – you're not getting anything.'

'Well "brother", how about you give me a title shot, otherwise I'll make sure that those two never lace up their boots again. In fact, I might as well just make sure they've got no arms to lace their boots up with.'

'What has gotten into you?' 'I could ask you the same thing. When I was growing up, I thught you were just the coolest – you were more than a legend, you were immortal. But look at you now – you come here pretending to care. All you actually care about is your paycheck at the end of each month, steadily making it bigger so you can destroy this company like you did in 2001.'

'I've had just about enough of you brother' 'Yeah, well perhaps "brother", the feeling "brother" is mutual "brother". Now I want a title shot, and I'm not leaving until I get it.' Before Hogan could answer the challenge, Bully Ray walked out, with his World Title, and the Aces and 8s behind him.

'Chris Sabin, you are a small man. A small man with a big mouth. That is not a good combination. And because you won some poxy small man title, you now think that you're deserving of the World Heavyweight Championship – my World Heavyweight Championship? Give me one good reason why I should defend my title against you.'

'One good reason? Simple – you like money, right?' 'I do – I make lots of it from this stupid company.' 'Think of the money you could make if you had the X-Division Championship as well. How about at Destination X in 9 days, we have Bully Ray vs. the Hell-Raiser Chris Sabin, with both our titles on the line?'

Bully then entered the ring, and went face-to-face with Sabin. 'You've got guts kid. I respect guts. I accept your challenge.' As Chris turned around, Bully went to hit him with the world title belt, only for Sabin to duck, and hit a jumping kick to Bully's head, sending him scuttling away, as Velvet watched on from Gorilla Position, with Phil standing next to her.

'Your husband fights well.' 'He fights only for you. As do I.' 'Your match is next.' 'Indeed it is. Would you like me to win quick King?' She then hung from his neck. 'Or would you prefer a slow, painful death?'

Phil then stroked the top of her head. 'I want you to make an example of Brooke. I want her putting in the hospital, that's how much I want her destroying.' She then laughed. 'When I'm done, there will be nothing left of her.'

As Velvet left, Chris returned, like ships passing in the night. 'I got the title match. And when I hold both titles, it will be in your name.' 'As it should be. And let's just say that I've arranged for the Aces and 8s to be… unavailable for the title match.'

Meanwhile, in the ring

As the match began, Velvet immediately performed a double leg on Brooke, flipping her over and allowing Velvet to pound her face in, until the referee pulled her off. Brooke then managed a pair of forearms, followed by a dropkick, sending Velvet out of the ring.

As Brooke went for a dive, Velvet, wearing her fluffy boots still, hit a superkick, making the Texan faceplant the floor. With her opponent dazed, Velvet dragged her to the corner of the ring, and suplexed her prone body into the ring post.

As the referee checked on Brooke, Velvet just looked down the hard camera, and smiled. As she walked back over, Brooke tripped her onto the ring steps, but this only served to further annoy the brainwashed wrestler.

As Velvet got back into the ring, the bronze-clad Brooke hit an awkward-looking DDT, and then went to hit her Tess-Shocker finisher, but Velvet reversed into a Cross-arm Breaker, before transitioning into an Anaconda Vice, which Brooke immediately reversed, stacking Velvet up for a close 2 count, which Velvet flipped into a jackknife cover for a 2 count.

They then started striking each other, as the fans started cheering for the both of them. Brooke won the striking match, but got kneed in the jaw as she came off of the ropes. Velvet then started to knee her in the head repeatedly, before hitting a pair of snap swinging neckbreakers.

Velvet then dragged her up, and hit the move formerly known as the In Yo' Face (now called the Crushed Velvet), but Brooke rolled out of the ring. As Velvet followed, Brooke dragged her into the fan barrier, and then threw Velvet towards the steps, which she leapfrogged.

Brooke then yelled, and charged at Velvet, jumping off of the steps, only for Velvet to catch her, and send her through the announce table with a Spinebuster, seemingly knocking her out. Velvet then rolled back into the ring, but rolled out again at the count of 9, and nailed a Spike DDT on the floor to her.

After this, Velvet pushed Brooke's lifeless body back into the ring, and made the sign of the cross above Brooke, before lifting her up to a vertical position, and then drilling her into the mat with the VVB. To add further insult to injury, Velvet forced Brooke's legs open, before sliding in to pin her.

After the match, Velvet raised her arm in victory, before grabbing Brooke in a rear naked choke, keeping the hold tight in as Brooke faded away. Eventually, with Brooke passed out in the centre of the ring, Velvet went out of the ring, and placed a chair on Brooke's face, before going to the top rope, and hitting a Swanton Bomb onto the chair.

As she lifted the chair, it was tattooed with blood, as the impact had crushed Brooke's nose, leaving her a bloody mess. Velvet then put her finger on the blood, and licked it clean, as her music hit again.

As she came back, Phil smiled at her. 'How does it feel being evil?' 'I am completely at your service my King. I am merely an object of your affections. The happier I make you, the happier I am.' 'You made me very happy there.'

They then saw Brooke being wheeled out on a gurney, with ODB walking by her. As Velvet laughed, Chris and Phil left, and the cameras zoomed in, as ODB confronted her, swigging from her flask.

'What'd you just do that to Brooke for? We're competitors, yes, but you put her life in danger.' Velvet responded by knocking the flask to the ground. 'Try talking to me when you're sober.' 'Oh I'm sober enough to kick your butt missy. Next week – me and you, No DQ.' 'I'm going to bash your brains out so you can't spell No DQ anymore. Now outta my way.' Velvet then pushed past ODB, leaving, with Taryn running after her.

Meanwhile, Sabin was being interviewed backstage by Christy Hemme. 'Chris, there is one question on the minds of everybody here – why has your attitude suddenly changed so drastically?' 'My attitude has not changed one bit. I have always come here, won matches, and gone home. That is what I'm here for. I don't care how I have to do that, I never have done. My attitude is exactly the same.'

The image on the big screens then flickered briefly, and there was a desperate yell from Christy. 'Who are you? Get off of me!' The screen then went into static, and Christy screamed. As the picture came back on a couple of minutes later, but Christy was nowhere to be seen, leaving Jeremy Borash to look for her.

Meanwhile, with Velvet

As Velvet went to leave the arena, Taryn caught up with her. 'Hey Vel.' 'Hi Taryn.' 'What was going on out there?' 'This again? I'm fed-up of telling everyone – I just wanted to win.' 'I'm not questioning you, it's just that you looked somehow different out there.'

'I'm fine, ok? I just wanted to win.' 'Fine, just checking on you. Listen, if you ever want me to team up with you, let me know.' Velvet then gave an evil smile. 'Thanks Taryn. Listen, I have a new agent who I want you to meet.' 'Great.' 'He's a member of Renegades Universal Management – based in downtown Detroit.'

'Sounds fancy – is there a dress code?' 'Not really, but you might want to pack your wrestling gear – he likes to get us training.' 'Well I've not got a match on, so how about we go now?''I'll just check that's ok.' Velvet then phoned Phil.

'King, we have another potential member coming in – Taryn Terrell. Ok, I understand.' She then gave her phone to Taryn. 'Just let me get changed into my street clothes, and I'll be ready.' 'Well I need to get my ring gear anyway. I'll be about 20 minutes.'

20 minutes later, Taryn had an overnight bag, containing her ring gear and other clothes, as well as various food stuffs and bottles of alcohol. 'Right, you ready Velvet?' 'Sure am girlfriend. Let's go.' The two of them got in Taryn's car, and left, for Detroit.

Meanwhile, in Detroit

When they got back to Detroit, Phil and Chris rolled Christy out of the boot, with her wrapped up in a piece of wire mesh fence. She was also gagged and bound. Chris then carried her in, as Phil walked with him.

After they were in, Chris dropped her down, and she started crawling. As she climbed up, Phil pinned her mouth open with a pair of cocktail sticks on each side, before rubbing a yellow serum on the inside of her mouth, and on her tongue.

He then removed the sticks, and her mouth closed. Shortly afterwards, she collapsed completely, her eyes open and looking shocked. Phil then turned to Chris, who was stood there with his arms folded. 'Chris, pull the red strap behind you.' As he did, a framework with two metal rings unfolded.

The two guys then lifted Christy's body up, and hung her on the framework, pushing her wrists around the rings before strapping them in, and strapping her body into the frame with three harnasses.

Phil then sat down again. 'Give it about 5-6 hours, and she'll be all mine. But I think we should leave her there for our little guest.' He then got a phone call. 'Hello? Ah good – I'll tune in right now.' Using a camera he had rigged earlier in the Impact Zone, he watched Mickie's title defence against Gail Kim.

Before the match even began, Mickie blindsided Gail with a forearm, before spending over a minute beating her head off of the canvas. Mickie then went for the Mickie-DT, but Gail reversed it into an Alabama Slam, covering for a 2 count. Gail then slammed Mickie's head into the padded turnbuckle, and went to hit the Eat Defeat, the force of completing the move sending Mickie through the middle rope.

Gail then rolled out of the ring, only for Mickie to sucker her into the ring post. She then posed over her hurt opponent, before picking her up, and lawn-darting her into another ring post. Following this, Mickie pushed Gail back into the ring, and posed with her arms out. Mickie then dragged Gail up, and signalled for the DDT again, but as she leapt, Gail tipped her over into a Northern Lights Suplex, pinning her to the mat for three seconds.

Gail was then given the title and rolled out of the ring, as Mickie looked on, sat down in the ring, stunned. She then thumped the mat, and chased after Gail, who managed to escape eventually. Phil was then there, waiting for her.

'My king, I… failed you.' Phil stayed calm. 'The plan continues. Velvet just has to encourage Gail to put the title on the line.' 'How?' Phil then smiled. 'I can think of a few things. Mickie, we're going back to HQ.' 'Understood.'

Several hours later, Taryn and Velvet walked in to the main lab, and the door immediately closed. Not noticing Christy's hanging, she walked over to Phil. 'Hi, I'm Taryn, you must be King?' 'Yes. Welcome Taryn.'

'Thanks – looking forward to talking to you about your organisation.' 'Who says we need to talk?' He then pointed at Christy, and Taryn finally saw it. 'What the hell is going on here?' Phil laughed, and just said one word. 'Velvet.' Velvet then grabbed Taryn, putting her hand over Taryn's mouth. As Taryn struggled, Velvet smiled.

'You will do exactly as he tells you Taryn.' Velvet then injected Taryn with the same substance she herself had been injected with a couple of weeks before, and Taryn slumped to the ground, asleep.

An hour later

Taryn and Christy were both awake, and both obedient. Phil then started the reprogramming. 'Welcome girls. You are both now my brainwashed slaves, here purely to obey my commands. I am your manager and your master. Shortly, I will use Velvet to introduce you to your new lives. First though, I want you both to write down all your bank details, and hand over any money or cards you have on you. Christy first.'

Christy walked over, hair over her eye, and handed over 7 bank cards, as well as over $3000 in cash, before writing down all her bank details. She then stood back in line, and Taryn stood forward, before doing the same, handing over 9 bank cards and $800 in cash.

As they both stood in line, Phil gave the details to Chris. 'Put these details in that filing cabinet on the far side of the room Chris – top drawer.' As he did that, Velvet walked over to Phil, who smiled. 'Velvet, I want to own you.' Velvet then gave a similar demonstration to that of Mickie.

Phil then laughed. 'Christy, you know what to do now.' As Phil took care of Christy, he was making plans. 'Mickie lost her title today. So our plan must be altered. Velvet, Chris, Gail Kim needs… motivation. Motivation to accept the title challenge. So your job is to find her husband, and for Velvet especially to make a point of viciously attacking him.'

Velvet then walked over, and started rubbing her body over him. 'How d'ya want me to do it Master? Should it be quick? Or should I really make him suffer?' He then laughed. 'I want you to brutalise him. Make Gail hate you. And we want your title shot for Destination X.'

'And if ODB gets in the way?' 'I'm sure Taryn can help you with that. Mickie, you have a new role. You are no longer an active wrestler for the company. You are by my side at all times. You are an integral part of our reveal however.' 'Yes.' 'Destination X is when we make our reveal. Until then, we bide our time, make sure the plan goes off.'

The next morning, Velvet and a masked Chris went off to find Gail's husband, with Taryn filming them. Walking into a very smart district, Velvet's black crop top was attracting much attention. But she wasn't interested, only in her target.

They eventually found the restaurant he was working at, and walked in, talking to a waiter. 'Excuse me, we're looking for a Robert Irvine, we believe that he works here?' 'Certainly.' 'Would we be able to go somewhere else to talk?' 'I'll just ask him.' The slick-haired waiter then left for the kitchen, returning several minutes later.

'He's busy right now, his shift finishes at 4pm. Is there any message I can pass on?' 'No thanks, we'll wait in the area until he finishes.' Chris and Velvet then looked at each other, and departed, with Taryn going with them.

4.35pm

After Mr. Irvine finally came out of work, he turned towards his car, but was ambushed by Velvet and Chris, with Chris nailing him in the back of his head with a nightstick, before forcing him into an alleyway where they viciously beat him with the nightstick and a studded belt.

After five minutes solid of beating, Velvet turned to Taryn's camera. 'Oh Gail. I know you can see all of this. If you're wondering why your husband's not coming home tonight, then oops – that must be me. I want the Knockouts Championship, and if you don't give it to me, I'm going to get more and more violent until you don't have anything left to break other than your pretty little neck.'

Robert then started to stir, so Velvet stamped on his back again. 'It's all up to you Gail. Title match or a lifetime of suffering.' Velvet then picked the chef up, and with one vicious scream, threw him into the wall of his restaurant.

Impact, before Destination X

Gail walked out to a rapturous reception, smiling, unaware of her husband's fate. 'I just want to start by saying how proud I am to be the Knockouts Champion once again. I have come out here to announce that I'm issuing an open challenge. Anybody who wants a shot at this title, come out here, beat me in a non-title match, and you get your chance.'

The titantron then started playing the video from earlier, with Velvet challenging Gail. As the video ended, Gail was in hysterics, and absolutely furious. 'Velvet! You want a title match? Meet me at Destination X – I'm going to make you wish you were never born!

As she said this, a woman (Taryn under a mask) ambushed Gail, attacking from behind, sending her into the turnbuckles and ramming shoulder-first into her kidney. Taryn then went for a Superplex, but Gail snapped off a hurricanrana, before hitting a dropkick and Eat Defeat, sending Taryn out of the ring. She then escaped before Gail got chance to take her mask.

Destination X

As Velvet came out for her title match wearing pink and black attire with the Japanese kanji for "Evil" on it, Phil watched backstage. 'That's right Velvet, let the darkness consume you. Let the darkness of your own mind spur you onwards to victory.' Velvet was then introduced by Christy.

'The following match scheduled for one fall is for the Knockouts Championship. Introducing first, the challenger, from the Big Apple, Velvet Sky.' Velvet skipped down to the ring, and got on the apron, where she wiggled her buttocks, before springing into the ring.

As Velvet was finishing her entrance, Gail's music hit, and without an introduction, she sprinted down to the ring, taking down Velvet with a double leg, pounding on her challenger. As Gail roared in her blue attire, Velvet peeled off to the outside. Gail then ran into the ropes, before launching herself with a suicide dive, smashing Velvet into the guard rail.

Having done this, the champion threw Velvet back into the ring, before covering for a 1 count. As she dragged Velvet up, the challenger reversed into an uppercut, followed by a swinging neckbreaker, covering for her own 1 count. Hard irish whip into the corner, followed by three consecutive running knees to the ribs, followed by turning Gail around, and hitting a dropkick into the kidneys.

Velvet then set up the tree of woe, and hit a sliding lariat, before rolling straight back up into a standing dropkick. As Gail reeled, Velvet stood over her, and then stamped on her throat. A backdrop suplex then followed, and Sky went up to the top rope, hitting a diving senton for a 2 count.

At this point Velvet was getting very annoyed. She rained down more than 30 punches to Gail's face, before locking in a rear naked choke, which Gail reversed into a pinfall for 2. Gail tried to regain advantage with clotheslines and then a headscissors, but Velvet caught her in a torture rack.

As Gail screamed in pain, Velvet kept applying the pressure, until Gail reversed into a spike ddt. With both girls down, Taryn interfered again (still under disguise), low-blowing the referee, before slipping the Knockouts title into the ring.

As Velvet stirred, she grabbed the belt, and as Gail approached, hit her in the ribs with the belt, and then hit the VVB. As the referee got back up to his feet, Velvet picked Gail up, and hit another VVB. Velvet then slithered into the cover. 1...2…. Gail kicks out! At this point, Velvet turned around, and hit the ref with a discus lariat followed by a VVB.

The native of the big apple then looked around, only for Gail to nail Eat Defeat in despiration, leading to another double down. As both girls lay there, another referee ran down, and Gail draped her arm over Velvet's prone body. 1….. 2…. foot on the ropes. Gail then sturggled back up, and looked at the Knockouts Championship belt, before dragging Velvet up and hitting a diamond cutter.

At this point, Gail went up to the top rope, but Taryn grabbed her leg. Gail then grabbed Taryn's arm, and hit a diving Eat Defeat, landing hard on the ring apron as she did. As the referee began his count, Velvet pushed him out of the way, before leaving the ring.

Velvet lifted Gail's battered body up, and threw her back-first into the ring post. As the ref's count reached 9, Velvet broke the count, rolling into the ring for the briefist time. As she left the ring again, Gail tripped her into the ring steps. Gail then picked up a steel chair.

As the ref grabbed the chair to take it off of the champion, she snatched it back, and the ensuing tug of war saw Gail accidentally post him with the chair in the midsection. She then went berserk and slammed it into his head, before turning around into a bicycle kick from the challenger.

As the crowd chanted "This is awesome", Velvet came running again, but was stopped dead as Gail threw the chair into her face. Gail then cleared the announce table, and as Velvet stumbled back to her feet, smashed her in the head with one of the monitors from the table. Gail then rolled Velvet onto the table, and headed to the top rope, before hitting a massive moonsault threw the table, crushing Velvet.

Gail then screamed, and rolled a bloody Velvet into the ring, the blood pouring down the challenger's face from a gash in her forehead. Gail then rained down punches into the open wound, and locking in a dragon sleeper, making Velvet pass out, but without a referee to count. As the first referee came to, Gail dragged him into the ring, and locked the submission hold back in, but this time, Velvet caught Gail in the top of the head with a knee, dazing her.

As Velvet approached Gail, the champion came running at her with the title belt, but Velvet ducked, and as they came off of the ropes, hit a codebreaker into the title belt, which bounced back and smacked Gail in the eye.

Partially blinded, Gail stumbled into Velvet, who smashed her in the face with a vicious forearm. Velvet then pushed Gail between her legs, and hit a vicious cradle piledriver, and went for the cover, but dragged Gail up by her hair at two. She then hit a sit-out deadlift powerbomb, before going for, and hitting, her Crushed Velvet facebuster. 1…. 2…. 3!

As Velvet stumbled back to her feet, the referee handed Velvet her title belt as Christy made the announcement. 'Your winner and the new TNA Knockouts Champion – Velvet Sky.' Velvet lifted her title, as Taryn raised her hand. She then licked her title belt, before rolling out of the ring. Meanwhile, Gail stumbled out of the ring, somehow not gravely injured by the match.

As Velvet came back, she handed the belt to Phil. 'This, I believe, is for you master?' He then kissed her bloody head, before pushing back. 'That belt is yours to keep. You earned it for us under our name.'

Chris then walked past, patting Velvet on the back. 'Well done.' 'Just hope you can get the job done now.' 'I won't let you down' He replied, an air of arrogance in his voice now. 'Chris, you've got an interview to get to. Velvet, go to the east entrance, and I've arranged for one of our doctors to stitch your wound up.'

As they both left, Phil got his phone out. 'It's me. The plan is going perfectly. Velvet and Chris are completely entranced by my spell, soon neither of them will have any memories of their lives. Oh, the other two? Let's just say I have a thing for blondes and redheads. They'll come in useful. The full conversion is next Tuesday. Yes, that means they'll miss an episode of Impact. If they're not suspended, they're ill – flu. I'll talk to you more later. Laters.'

The rest of the card then filled out, with Samoa Joe becoming the #1 Contender to the X-Division Championship, and AJ Styles winning his Last Man Standing match with Kurt Angle to become next in line to the World Championship. Meanwhile, Chris was interviewed ahead of his match.

'Chris Sabin, you tonight have an opportunity to become the TNA World Heavyweight Champion. Now some people say that in recent weeks, you have been aggressive, bordering on arrogant. How would you reply to this?' Chris just looked at Borash disgustedly. 'Some people? Let me be real – I don't care what other people think. People pay for tickets 'round here, because they want to watch me.'

'They don't want to watch relics like Bully Ray waltzing around here, giving it big because they've been around for 18000 years. If you're feeling old that ain't my fault. But I'll tell you what will be my fault tonight. When I drive your head into the mat, when I slam you down, when I kick you into 2020, and become the new World Heavyweight Champion – Chris Sabin.'

'But Chris, Bully has been on a tear in recent months. How are you going to fend off Bully and the Aces and 8s?' Chris laughed. 'Let's just say I've got a contingency plan. Actually, make that two contingency plans. Bully, may the odds be ever in your favour.'

As Chris finished his promo, Phil strolled down to the Aces and 8s clubhouse, finding Brisco and Bischoff laid out. As he looked at them, he laughed. 'Goodnight boys. Hope the bed bugs don't bite too bad.'

The main event of the show started with Chris walking out, on his own, wearing the X-Division title over his body. He walked down to the ring slowly, paying little attention to the fans. Entering the ring, he jumped up to the top rope, and sat on the top turnbuckle while waiting.

Bully then came walking out of the crowd, holding his title belt on his shoulder. Staring at Sabin, he started shouting. 'You're just a little boy! A little boy in a man's world! You are nothing! Go home!' Bully then entered the ring, and Sabin immediately attacked him, charging him into the corner. Chris then started slapping Bully in the face, and rolled out of the ring as Bully went to reverse.

As the bell rung, Bully chased after Sabin, who ran onto the ring steps, and then hit a dropkick to Bully's face, and started with open-handed slaps to his face again. Bully then threw Sabin straight into the ring post back-first, before picking him up, and powerbombing him into the post.

Bully then posed, before picking Sabin up and throwing him into the fan barrier, before hitting a series of knife-edge chops, Sabin screaming in Bully's face after each one. As the champion went to to rip up the mats outside the ring, Sabin leapt off of the steps, and hit Bully with a Tornado DDT on the concrete.

As both men were down, the ref started counting, but Sabin was able to break the count. Phil then quietly came down from the backstage area, to watch on. Sabin then dragged Bully back in, and covered for a 1 count. Sabin responded by mounting the champ, and hitting a series of closed fists. As the referee turned, having noticed Phil, the twisted Sabin hit Bully with more punches, using brass knuckles, before throwing them to the floor. He then covered for a 2 count.

As Sabin reeled, Bully stumbled to the ropes, but was able to hit an elbow to the charging challenger, followed by a clothesline. Bully then started with punches of his own, before hitting a standing powerslam, dragging Sabin up at 1. He then threw Sabin into the corner, and started chopping away, until Sabin's chest was red roar.

Bully then propped him up against the ropes, and went to use his hammer, but Sabin kicked Bully's knee out, making him bounce off of the middle rope. Sabin then applied a kneebar, dragging Bully to the centre of the ring, but Mr. Anderson ran out and knocked the ref down, before hitting Sabin with a Mic Check.

Bully and Anderson then had a stare-off, before Velvet ran out, dropkicking Anderson. As Bully confronted her, she looked around for a moment, before low-blowing Bully, and hitting both Aces and 8s members with a double DDT. After this, she picked Anderson up, hitting him with the VVB, before hitting Crushed Velvet on Bully. She dragged Sabin back into the ring, but as Velvet smiled, Bully kicked out at 2.5.

Velvet then went to Phil, who handed her a lead pipe. She licked the weapon sadistically as the crowd looked on in stunned silence, before smacking Bully in the face with it. Sabin then dragged him up, and hit his underhook piledriver, before covering. 1… 2… 3!

As Sabin stood up, Phil entered the ring, and Velvet crawled around him. Chris then received the belt from the referee, and as the boos rained down, he raised it into the air, before both he and Velvet handed over their titles to Phil, who raised them simultaneously.


End file.
